Who's Supplying the Chocolate Frogs?
by Sara Lynn
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny go on a road trip as a fun way to spend their last summer before their last year at Hogwarts all together. A romance and humor story.The first chapter is short but that will change.
1. A First Time for Everything

**Who's Supplying the Chocolate Frogs?**

**By Sara Lynn**

**Chapter One: A First Time for Everything**

There were these 4 teenagers. All best friends forever. Almost every rough ordeal they have suffered through has been together. For most of them it is their last summer before their last year of schooling. Who knows what would happen after that year. All they knew was that somehow, someway they would all stay together. The brain of their group decided the best way to spend this summer would be a road trip through America and maybe Mexico too. This brain's name is Hermione.

This summer for Hermione was going to be her first with a true love. Or so she hoped.

The love's name is Ron. The first thing Ron asked Hermione when the idea of this adventure came up was "Well, we can bring snacks right?" Hermione giggled and told him she would bring plenty of chocolate frogs, his favorite. Ron wanted this summer to be the summer he was truly brave. Brave enough for what mattered to him most, Miss Hermione Granger.

The two kids lucky enough to witness this adventuresome love tale were of course, Harry- their best friend, along with Ginny- Ron's sister by blood, Hermione's from years of being there.

Contrary to popular belief, Ginny and Harry were not an item. Harry had Sam. Ginny had Garrett. All of Harry's friends thought Sam was great for Harry. She was fun and funky enough to keep him busy and keep his mind off of his past pains. She had short brown hair that came down to almost her shoulders at jagged edges, big blue eyes, wore lots of makeup and added character to her Hogwarts uniform. Like his ex-girlfriend Cho, Sam was a Ravenclaw that had just graduated. Ah yes, another older woman for Mr. Potter.

Ginny's boyfriend, Garrett was a super star. He was getting quite famous in England. Known for his football skills, he was on his way to the pros. What the world didn't know that Ginny did was that he was a home-schooled wizard. His mum taught him at home so he wouldn't have to leave his real love.

Ginny and Harry's goals on this trip were to of course get Ron and Hermione to together.

AN: My first story. I'm not quite sure how many chapters it will be but I promise I will finish it. I wouldn't mind reviews, wink wink. And my name is J.K. Rowling.


	2. Even Airports See It

**Who's Supplying the Chocolate Frogs?**

**By Sara Lynn**

**Chapter 2: Even Airports See It**

The plan was that Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny would be flying into their first destination (New York) and then renting a car there. Hermione had gotten her license as soon as she could and she would be doing the driving. To save money, they picked places where Hermione knew people that they could stay with, and that was quite a large amount of places.

Hermione was trying her hardest not to be bossy, over the years she had gotten better at being more calm. It was a bit hard for her though, she wanted everything at the airport to go smoothly, it didn't help that she absolutely hated flying. Ron and Ginny were being a bit irritating too, since they had never flown they were both overly excited.

They got in line to check their bags and show their tickets and Hermione kept receiving annoying taps on her shoulder.

"What is it Ron?" She asked.

"Will there be food served on the plane?"

"Yes…there are complimentary drinks and you can pay for a meal if you'd like." She replied somewhat calmly.

"COOOL!" Hermione had to laugh, he was acted like a little boy and she found it adorable. She smiled to herself, or whom she thought was herself. But the woman taking their tickets and checking their bags noticed.

"Is this your boyfriend?" The woman asked nosily and cheerfully. Both Ron's and Hermione's cheeks turned the brightest shade of red.

"N-no." Hermione stammered.

"Well I just betcha he will be very soon, ohh and what a cutie pie too, lucky gal." Hermione sighed, it was woman who gossiped and had a nosy nature that drove her absolutely nuts.

"Um so which way is Gate A-9?" She changed the subject.

"To the left my dear, have fun you lot!."

"Thanks." They all muttered.

"Hah! How annoying was she?" Ron asked once they were out of ear-shot.

"I know, she acts like she knows everything about male and female relationships, please." Was Hermione's witty reply.

"Oh come on you guys, she was sweet." Ginny knew the woman had been right about Ron and Hermione because of course everyone saw it but them. Hermione shifted her carry-on bag off her shoulders a bit, it was cutting off all the circulation in her shoulders since she packed about 109 books, and Ron looked at his fascinating shoe lace. Harry gave Ginny a knowing look and led the way to the line for being boarded onto the plane.

"Oy uh Hermione is _that_ our plane?" Ron asked pointing the part of their plane that was visible from the window.

"Yes it is."

"How do we get on?" Ron asked continuing to sound ten years old.

"They attach a little compartment to the door so we can get on." Hermione replied easily.

"That's bloody awesome!" Ron said enthusiastically even though it really wasn't bloody awesome.

Once the four friends were on the plane they looked at the remains of their boarding pass to see where there were sitting. Poor Ginny was excluded from the trio. Ron had gotten the window seat B3, Hermione B4 and Harry had B5. Ginny did get to sit next to a good looking bloke though, and there was only the aisle between her and Harry. _Garrett, Ginny, you have Garrett, don't you dare flirt with this boy- or Harry_ , Ginny thought as she sat down to the charming fellow.

Hermione had a feeling Ron would be nervous once they took off. He was so nervous however that he pulled down the shade to the window rather quickly to avoid looking down or out and grasped Hermione's hand rather tightly. Hermione liked it, she liked it so much that _she_ didn't have time to be nervous as the plane got into the air.

"Wow Hermione, I can't believe you don't get all shaky when flying in an airplane like you do when on a you know." Harry was smart enough to know not to mention any part of their world in front of muggles. Ron, however did not get the hint.

"Oh you mean like when she's on a broomstick!" Ron said thinking he sounded brilliant. Hermione shot him a look and Harry shook his head laughing.

"Ron…" Hermione started in a low whisper.

"Oh shit, yeah sorry I forgot."

"That's fine, but the reason I don't mind flying is because we are indoors." She lied.

"I thought it was because Ron was holding your hand." Harry half-joked.

Hermione's face began to look like a tomato as she pulled something out of her carry-on bag to read.


	3. Thw Biggest Apple

**Who's Supplying the Chocolate Frogs?**

**By Sara Lynn**

**Chapter 3: The Biggest Apple**

Hermione and her friends were staying New York for three days. They decided the length of how long they would stay in each place based on how much they felt they wanted to see. New York was one of their longest visits. They were staying in the rather large apartment of the Connoway family. Betsy Connoway was one of Mrs. Granger's roommates in college. Betsy was on of _those_ moms. She was very upper east side New York. She tried to be a good mother but what she really lived for were cocktail parties. Betsy and her hubby Jim were always at them, even on Monday nights. They had one kid, she was Ginny's age. Lara. Hermione felt very bad for Lara. Since her parents abandoned her, all she did was eat and eat and eat. So Lara was a rather large girl. Hermione hoped Ron and Harry wouldn't poke fun.

The gang did the normal New York things- shopping, the Empire State Building, taking many photos of the New York skyline, tried New York pizza and New York hot dogs. All of this in the first two days they were there. It had tired everyone out, but it affected Hermione the most. The night after a long day of shopping and the night before their last day there, it began to take its toll.

Lara wanted to take Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to her favorite restaurant- Chacheese. Supposedly, Chacheese was a popular teen hang out and had the best fondue and best grilled cheese ever. Harry and Ron were upstairs taking showers and what not, Hermione and the girls were down in the living room looking through Lara's makeup. Ginny was trying to find the perfect combination of colors to use on Lara.

"Ok so Lara, I definitely think blues and greens will bring our your err your eyes." Ginny was saying. Lara and Ginny were perched anxiously on the edge of the couch looking through the wide assortment of makeup. Hermione was near falling asleep on the other end of the couch.

"If you say so Ginny, you're much better at this than me." Lara said as the two girls packed up all the makeup to head upstairs and begin getting ready.

"Are you coming to get ready Hermione, or are you going like that?" Ginny quizzed the near asleep girl.

"Umm yeaaah, I don't think I'm going to go Gin."

"Why the hell not? Lara said it's a great place to meet gu- I mean people. To meet people.

"Yes well I'm not feeling very good, I don't think that's the best condition to meet people in." As Hermione said this, Harry and Ron were clumping down the stairs. They, of course were already ready for the evening.

"See, Harry I thought something was wrong. Girls, we were a bit baffled when we finished getting ready for this fine evening when we discovered that you lot were not upstairs doing all your frilly girl things, why is this?" Ron, ever the smartass asked.

"Hermione's not coming and I was trying to convince her otherwise, but she looks like she's about to die." Ginny said. At this, Ron softened and was the first one to really _look_ at Hermione's state. Her eyes were watery, cheeks hot, she was shivering but look as if her body was about 200 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Jesus Hermione, you look pretty sick there, you definitely need to stay put." Ron said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Gosh, sorry Herm. We could all stay home tonight and play board games and we could all go to Chacheese tomorrow evening." Lara said.

"No, no Lara. You said Friday nights are teen nights at Chacheese. You guys go, I can manage on my-"

"NO, no you can't," Ron cut in "I'll stay with you and Harry and the girls can go."

"Ron…" Hermione started but didn't finish her thought. Of course she wanted Ron to stay with her. It was his company she enjoyed the most. So after only ten minutes of getting ready (a record, really without wands), Ginny and Harry and Lara went off to Lara's favorite place.

"Ok miss, this evening be ready to be errr pampered." Ron said once the others left.

"I'm going to do my best to be your mummy dearest." He continued.

"No, I can manage really." Hermione murmured. The state of her really made Ron sad. When Ron was sad he become very affectionate. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed part of it with his thumb and his whispered to her, "No way, I'm going to get you some ginger ale because that's what mum always gets me, some blankets because you are freezing I can tell, and some sort of medicine because you, my dear can NOT manage." And with that he set off to do these things for his female friend the muggle way.

A few moments later, Ron returned with a tall wine glass full of ginger ale, three heavy wool blankets, a Weasley jumper in Hermione's favorite shade of blue (it was Ron's) and three Motrin tablets. Hermione held out a shaky hand to receive the medicine from one of Ron's hands. Ron saw how badly she was shaking from weakness and gently pushed her back against the couch with his free hand and said

"No open up." Referring to her mouth. Hermione obeyed and broke her lips apart, and Ron dropped the first tablet in. He asked her if she needed the soda to swallow it with but she shook her head, swallowed and parted her lips two more times for the other tablets. Hadn't she been so ill she would have been as nervous as hell at the fact that Ron was feeding her medicine. She muttered a sweet thank you to Ron.

"You should sleep, it's the only way you'll feel totally better." He suggested.

"Yeah, I know. I just I don't think I can fall asleep. Strangely, I never can when I am sick." Hermione softly said.

"Oh." Ron tried to rack his brain about what else he could do for his friend. He knew he had to get her to sleep if she wanted to have any fun their last day in New York. She also was the one doing all the driving.

"Well…let me see if I can fix that." Ron moved towards Hermione and lifted the blankets off of her. She had just put all three of them on top of her body, but Ron knew she should have them arranged differently. He knew she was too weak to move, so he gently put a hand behind her neck to guide her upper half upwards. He then placed the one blanket around her shoulders. He slid the other underneath her body and let her use the other the regular way. He knew she would only get fully better if her fever broke. He tried to think of what could help other than the jumper and blankets. He realized he should probably turn the air conditioning off and even raise the temperature of the apartment. As he walked towards the controls Hermione realized what he was doing,

"Ron no, you'll boil. Besides do you even know how to work one of those."

"No." He said dumbly.

"But my wand does." He said. And with that he turned the temperature of the Connoway apartment to 77 degrees.

Roughly two hours later, Hermione was softly giggling at the latest story Ron was telling her. They were fiction of course. The latest story had poor Harry suffering an embarrassing day in just his knickers. As he was telling the delightful tale, Hermione noticed that there were drips of sweat coming from Ron's temples.

"Really, Ron- you can turn down the temperature. I'll be fine I sweat." Hermione said cutting into his story.

"Bullshit." Ron had been laying on his stomach on the couch at her feet and Hermione lightly kicked him on the side of his face when her swore. Ron laughed at her sweetly pathetic attempt to injure him.

"How badly would you scream though if I were to uh take off my shirt and reveal my manly muscles to you in order to reduce to amount of sweat coming from my body?" Ron asked kind of nervously.

"Whatever Ron." Hermione said, trying to keep her cool. With that, Ron bent his head at her feet in order to pull his shirt over his red head. Hermione tried her hardest to avert her eyes from Ron's body. It was nice to look at, that's for sure. Hermione then realized that her eyes were starting to grow heavy with fatigue. She was about to fall asleep and she knew what she would dream about. She also knew that she would never forget Ron's kindness to her. He was the only one to ever truly take care of her when she's been sick. That, to Hermione was love.


	4. A Little Sunshine Goes A Long Way

**Who's Supplying the Chocolate Frogs?**

**By Sara Lynn**

**Chapter 4: A Little Sunshine Goes a Long Way**

Hermione was focused. Her eyes were focused as well, on only the road straight ahead of her. Her hands were tight on the steering well of the Jeep she had rented. Her only goal was to get herself and her friends alive to their next destination. Surprisingly, Hermione had _just_ passed her road test. She almost failed the parking portion because she told her tester she didn't understand why back-up and parallel parking were necessary for anyone when there are parking garages and valet. The gang found it amusing the way Hermione drove. The limit on most of the freeways they had been on was 65 so Hermione went the slowest one could go- 55. Ron always won the races to sit in the front passenger seat so he always nagged her about her driving. It was quite funny because Hermione barely responded to anyone when she drove. Today's latest conversation went like this:

"So Grandma, you know you killed that deer back there right?"

"Yu-huh."

"Ok, just checking. I'm sure those men called police will be after you sometime very soon for your reckless driving. "

"I suppose so."

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

Yup, just like that. Hermione didn't even know the kinds of questions she was answering and why Ginny and Harry were cracking up in the backseat. Ron found it quite humorous.

Their second destination was Florida. Everyone was very excited for this location, they could all use a little sun. Ginny wouldn't shut up about Garrett and how she missed him. Harry wouldn't shut up about how he knew "exactly how you feel" because he missed Sam too. Hermione had a stick up her ass about her driving and Ron wouldn't leave her alone. They were all getting annoying just because of the long hours in the car. New York to Florida was pretty long, as most of their drives would be. They had to take frequent breaks too since Hermione was the only driver and needed to get her rest. They all had Florida to look forward too though. Florida was going to be one of their more luxurious stays. Boy did Mr. and Mrs. Granger have connections. The kids got to stay at an exclusive resort in Palm Beach. Owned by the Feffermens. Jerry Feffermen used to own the dentistry Hermione's parents now own. The teens would have more freedom at the Feffermen resort since they would probably see Jerry a total of one time, although he promised Mr. Granger he would keep an eye on Hermione and her friends- he knew that he wouldn't. Jerry was a busy man.

The resort was beautiful, Ginny and Hermione squealed once they saw it- Harry and Ron high fived like real men. It was a smaller resort- just two floors. But it was gorgeous. Jerry gave all of them hot pink wrist bands giving them all the "all inclusive" privileges. They got to eat and drink whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. They got to use the beaches and all beach equipment whenever they wanted and they had no curfew unlike other teenagers staying there. It was perfect.

Room 202. _Ron should be able to remember that_ Hermione thought jokingly. It was pretty big and had a lovely view of the ocean. Everyone was in complete bliss until they spotted something a little off. Their was one huge bed. It was big enough to fit all of Gryffindor. All of their brains began to be filled with sleeping arrangements and which way would be the least awkward.

"Well, this is pretty unexpected." Ron started.

"Oh, no its fine." Harry said. "Its big enough that we don't have to touch or anything.

"That's a shame, Potter. Because I really was up for a good snuggle with you." Ron said. The girls went into a happy fit of giggles. _How could they have already gotten so much sun that they find everything hilarious?_ Harry wondered.

"You two are something else." Hermione said, still laughing.

The very first thing they wanted to do was go down to the pools and beach area. There were supposed to bonfires later- they were all really looking forward to that. So they agreed that the girls would get ready in the bathroom, the guys in the room to avoid any embarrassments.

For some reason Hermione was feeling more emotional than usual. She guessed that it was because of her happiness. She was on the vacation of her life with her very best friends- hell, they were her _family. _She also was falling head over heels for Ron- the way he was treating her, the way he looked, the way he teased her about her driving, that little crooked smile of his. She was crazy about the bloke. As she got ready with Ginny she decided she would talk to him at the bonfire. Not necessarily declare her real feelings for him, but just tell him what an amazing friend he has been to her. She sighed and looked herself in the mirror. She truly was a beautiful girl, a little plain but that was what made her exotic. If that makes any sense. Her curls grew calmer and calmer with age. They now were a dark chestnut brown that flowed down past her shoulders beautifully. Her eyes were the color of a Chocolate Frog and she now wore waterproof mascara- the only makeup she would wear besides lip balm. Her skin was a lovely color- olive like and rich. Her breasts were turning quite a few young men's heads, and older men as well. They were what every girl thought to be the perfect size. She was also the perfect height- 5'5, not too short or too tall. She had turned out to be quite the young lady.

The girls emerged from the bathroom after only 25 minutes of preparation. Ginny had just pulled her hair in a half-ponytail with a bar clip. She put on _loads_ of waterproof makeup, but it looked gorgeous on her. And she wore an emerald green bikini with a shawl like skirt of the same color and a simple white tank over her top. Harry forgot about Sam for a second when her saw her. And Hermione looked herself but that's what Ron loved about her. He had to hold in a gasp when he saw her in such skimpy attire. She wore a white bikini and paired it off with a black skirt and a white tee shirt. But who cares about appearances. The boys just threw on swim trunks- Harry's navy blue, Ron's back.

"Ahhh let's go! I'm overly excited!." Ginny said skipping out the door.

The evening was simply one of the most fun any of them could remember having in a while. First they ran down to the largest pool of them all. The clear blue water shone and was the temperature of bathing water. The girls were acting crazy. They practically threw off their skirts and tops and did cannonballs into the pool, which was deserted since everyone was down at the beach. When they emerged from the water the both gave the boys blank looks as if to say "Aren't you joining us?" The guys just stood there laughing at the girls' free spirits. Hermione looked at Ginny and they shared a mutual thought. They swam over to the edge of the pool where Harry and Ron were standing. Hermione grabbed both of Ron's ankles- Ginny did the same to Harry and they pulled them in. Everyone was surprised at the girls' strength. Especially Hermione's considering that Ron weighed roughly 170 pounds. Ron came up from the water sputtering and laughing.

"No one pulls a Weasley in the water without getting a little torture as well." Ron said to Hermione playfully. With that, he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up in the air.

"Ah Ron no no no no no no no no!" Hermione squealed with delight. She kicked her legs rapidly and his hands slipped down a little from her waist causing her to come back down to her feet. He still had his hands around her though and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She squinted her eyes and brought her forehead to his. They were so close that she could smell the silly cologne her wore that she adored.

"You think you're going to get away with that don't you?" She asked in a non-intentional husky voice.

"I can get away with anything.." Hermione broke out into the biggest smile when he said this. She absolutely loved how things were between them lately. She playfully pushed away from the redhead and splashed him. She then quickly turned her head to spot her other friends. They were leaning against the wall of the pool, they had been watching Ron and Hermione with bemused looks on their faces. They were still laughing but only Hermione didn't know why.

"What do you say we go down to the buffet and then on to the bonfire?" Hermione asked Harry and Ginny as Ron came closer and closer to Hermione's back. He had found one of those toy buckets little ones use to collect sand in and had filled it up with water. He raised it above her head and dumped its contents onto Hermione's pretty little head.

"ROOOON!" She screamed, but she couldn't help but laugh with her friends. This was complete bliss.

Later that night, the four friends managed to find yet another secluded area. There were only four logs around this smaller fire. Ginny plopped down on one, Harry on the other, Hermione on another. They all assumed Ron would sit on the deserted one, but he sat next to Hermione, his reason being it was closer to the marshmallows. They talked and laughed and made amazing marshmallow sandwiches. It was Ron and Ginny's first experience with S'mores. Ginny and Harry were both racking their brains for excuses they could come up with to leave Hermione and Ron alone together. Ginny said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I really have to use the loo."

"Want me to come?" Hermione asked.

"No, no. I can manage.

"Hey, why don't I come to make sure you don't get stolen." Harry said brightly.

Once they left Ron made fun of them.

"STOLEN!" "Do they really think we're that daft. It's obvious what they are trying to do."

"It is?" Hermione asked as red rushed through her cheeks.

"Yes- Harry went to contact Sam, and Ginny went to contact Gary."

"Ginny's boyfriend's name is Garrett, Ron."

"I knew that."

"But think about it Hermione. They don't want to make us feel bad that we don't have anybody."

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed. "Honestly I don't mind that I don't have anybody. I have you. You have no idea how good you are to me. You and I have so much fun together and you are just the ultimate friend. Its going to be impossible for me to find a man that will care about me the way you- and Harry do. I mean part of finding the perfect lifetime mate is knowing that they love you for you. And I, I love you for you Ron. I love your sense of humor, your ability to act like you're two, your kindness, your bravery, the way you protect me, they way we bicker. I love everything about you and I know this is a totally inappropriate time to tell you this but I do. I love you." Hermione scolded herself in her mind. She didn't just tell Ron that she cared about him as a friend. She told him she was in love with him. She bit her lip awaiting to hear what Ron would say to her.

A/N- sorry for the delay. Also, no one hates cliff hangers as much as I do so sorry about that :).


	5. Fireworks

**Who's Supplying the Chocolate Frogs?**

**By Sara Lynn**

**Chapter 5: Fireworks**

Ron bit his lip, this was the most beautiful confession of one's love he had ever heard. And it was to him from _his_ Hermione. He began to feel his eyes get a little wet. He blinked back the tears tough and was about to tell her that he loved her too when Ginny and Harry interrupted- those bastards.

"Guys there's going to be FIREWORKS! I'VE NEVER SEEN THEM BEFORE AND ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS WALK DOWN A LITTLE WAYS AND WE'LL HAVE A PERFECT VIEW!" Ginny screamed to them even though they were close enough that they could whisper. Ron looked at Hermione. Her cheeks were the color of his hair and she looked all nervous. He tried desperately to make eye contact with her, to let her know that they would get time alone together as soon as he could get rid of Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, yes let's go see the fireworks. They are beautiful, they are muggle's way of magic." Hermione said standing up. Harry and Ginny led the way but Hermione ran to catch up with them so she wouldn't have to be alone with Ron. As they walked along the beach, Ron tried to think of what he could say to Hermione that would be equally as beautiful. He wasn't good at that type of thing- he never had a girlfriend although he had felt this way about Hermione since the day he vomited out ounces of slugs at a time for her. Then all of the sudden he wondered _What the hell are fireworks?_

Palm Beach was famous for its fireworks. They were the most colorful and the loudest, and the fact that they were over the ocean was a nice bonus. Ron ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He hoped Hermione didn't think that he felt otherwise about her. He had to talk to her.

Hermione had gone up to a large rock near the ocean to get a perfect view. She was looking up towards the sky thinking about Ron. Harry and Ginny had sat down on the beach and Ron was straggling behind, still walking along the shore. Hermione's curls blew in the light breeze. _Ron has to feel the same way about me. _She thought. _I mean, he's my soul mate, he has to feel the same way. He just has to. _

"What's up with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny.

"They're in love." She answered simply.

"Well yeah, but do you think we interrupted something?"

"'Course we did." Ginny said in the same simple tone of voice. People began murmuring and pointing across the ocean. There were red lights which were flares on the men and women that would be setting off the fireworks. And they were off. Beautiful greens, pinks, yellows, reds, oranges bursting through the sky. Ron was amazed. He had never seen anything like it without wands. Hermione twirled around on her rock to see Ginny's and Harry's reactions. Ron was even more awed by her appearance than he was with the fireworks. All her gorgeous features were illuminated by the lights in the high sky. Her eyes had a lovely sparkle to them. He didn't care that there were people blocking his way to get to her. He pushed and shoved muttering "excuse me, excuse me." He ran up to her, reached up and softly grabbed her face in between his face and brought her lips down to his. It was the most beautiful kiss ever and all the two lovers heard before they zoned the world out was that the "ohs and ahs" turned to "awww" as they watched them kiss. They were both extremely sad when they had to pull away, but Ron had finally come up with the perfect words to say to his love.

"You're the only girl I would throw up slugs for. I love you more than anyone." Hermione burst into tears and squeezed him so hard he thought he might die. Bu that wouldn't even matter because he would die happy. It looked like both Hermione's and Ron's hopes for the summer would be coming true. As well as Harry and Ginny's. Their vacation was far from over, as well as Hermione and Ron's life together.

**The End.**

A/N- Yes this was a short one but I hope you liked it none the less. I'll be starting a new story very soon.


End file.
